From the Inside
by TitaniumNinja12
Summary: After Trey became a ninja and defeated the Overlord, Ninjago is at peace. But the ninja have discovered something. There are even more elementalists out there. Now, the ninja must train new recruits. But there is a new enemy. And it might be coming from the inside. (One month after Titan Ninja) Enjoy! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Trey's POV**

My alarm woke me up a couple of days after Kai and I went on our first date. I turned off the alarm and grabbed the flyer we had received from my bedside table. I read it again.

"When?" I muttered. They hadn't listed any specific time we had to meet. I guess just by luck?

We had shown Sensei and the ninja the poster. I had never seen Sensei so confused.

"Wait a minute." I muttered. The day we had gotten the flyer was on the first of March. Today was the fourth.

Fifth street wasn't real, but for some reason, there WAS a street with no name that had an old abandoned building on it.

I shook my head and got out of bed. I pulled on my workout bra, yoga pants, and my tennis shoes. I grabbed my Ipod and phone. I put my earbuds into my Ipod and put my earbuds in my ears.

I went down the list and picked out The Fold. I smiled and jogged out of the room.

We were staying in my aunt's house because the Bounty still needed repairs. Jay said that there was no way in hell we were staying at his place, and Cole said his dad would make us all listen to crappy Blacksmith stories. Whatever the hell that was.

I opened the front door and quietly shut it.

I turned on shuffle and started jogging down the hill.

My muscles were still tense from what happened month ago. Sensei said that's normal for new ninja.

I ran for a couple of blocks and then found a good stopping place. I was listening to "21st Century Ninja." I kept smiling and poured some water into my mouth.

I looked up at the signpost to see how far I had gotten and was shocked to see I was standing next to the old abandoned warehouse. I paused the music. I walked up to the door and was stopped when I saw a sign.

 **Meeting spot for The Young Elementalists Group.**

 **Next meeting: Tomorrow at 9:00 P.M.**

 **If you tell anyone we will find you.**

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU!" I heard a voice yell. I quickly turned around.

Two people in black cloaks stood a good 50 yards behind me.

"You can't be here!"

"GET HER!" They started running towards me. I turned to the left and ran that way. I knew a secret road that would lead me to home.

I could hear them following me. I made a sharp right and turned into a alleyway. I kept making twists and turns until I couldn't hear them. I stopped by a trash can and panted. My phone started ringing.

I looked at the contact and saw it was Zane.

I clicked "Answer."

"Hello?"

"Trey? Where are you?" He asked.

"Out on a run, why?"

"You forgot to leave a note."

"Aww damn it. Sorry 'bout that."

"Forgiven. Anyway, Cyrus called, he said that the Bounty is almost complete. He said we should be able to move in tomorrow."

"Great! Oh, speaking of tomorrow, I need to tell you guys something important. I'll be home soon."

"See you then." I hung up and turned my music back on.

When I got home, I could smell pancakes cooking.

I walked in and saw Zane cooking, with everyone sitting around the table.

"Hey Trey!" Kai said, seeing that I walked in.

"Hi honey. It is so nice that your…. um… brother is cooking for us." Aunt Claire said, walking over and giving me a hug. I rolled my eyes. She hadn't fully grasped the concept of a Nindroid being my brother. Honestly, neither had I.

I grabbed a jacket and tied it around my waist, so that I was half covered.

I sat down next to Kai. "Where's Nya?" I asked.

"She's out with Jay. And they never told Kai." Cole said, grinning. Kai kicked him under the table. I started laughing.

"Then where's Lloyd?" I asked.

"He had an interview to go and take care of." Kai said. Zane walked over and set a huge stack of pancakes on the table.

"OK Cole, there's your breakfast." Kai said, laughing.

"And yet I have better abs than you." Cole muttered, grabbing some pancakes and lathering on syrup.

"Trey, you said you had news for us?" Zane said, sitting down.

"Oh yeah!" I said through a mouth full of pancake. I swallowed and told them what I saw.

"So the meeting is tomorrow?" Cole said.

"I guess so."

"Then we have to go!" He exclaimed.

"But they could be Overlord followers." I said.

"Then why didn't we see them at the battle?" Kai asked. I sighed.

"Fine. But Cole, you and Zane have to stay home."

"WHAT?!" Cole yelped.

"I think that a nindroid and a ghost would stand out." I said. "We want to try and stay undercover."

"Fine." Cole sulked.

"And maybe we can recruit them as students!" Kai said.

"WHAT?!" It was my turn to sound astonished.

"Think about it. If their also elemental masters, we could have allies at the palm of our hand. Not to mention that we already have friends that are elementalists." He explained.

"It is a good idea to have other allies." Zane said.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Of course." Kai said.

"We are all screwed." Cole muttered. Kai threw a pancake at his face.

"Hey, where's Sensei?" I asked.

 **No one's POV**

 _All the ninja were walking down a road, having a good time. Suddenly, one of them turned black, and destroyed the rest. The sky turned dark and demons floated out of the ground. The ninja started laughing and walked down the road, with the demon army following._

Sensei opened his eye's with a start. He knew what that dream meant.

 **OMG I'M BACK AND THIS CHAPTER SUCKS LIKE HELL! SRY! Although I love the part about Jay and Nya going on a date and not telling Kai. XD**

 **Great way to start a new story asshole. (Talking to myself.)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this more than I did. (I AM AN ASSHOLE. I CAN DO BETTER, I SWEAR)**

 **Titan Ninja Out (Mic drop)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trey's POV**

I was pacing by the front door. Tonight was the night. We were going to find out who the elementalists were and try to recruit them.

I was going with Kai, Lloyd, and Jay. Nya was staying behind with Cyrus to finish the Bounty, and Zane and Cole were just hanging out with Sensei until we came back.

I was wearing my leather jacket and a lace t-shirt with tennis shoes and black jeans. Since I had the power of Form, I changed my hairdo into blond with a ponytail.

Since we were so famous, I also had to change the looks of Kai, Jay, and Lloyd. I had gelled Kai's hair down (It was freaking impossible) and given him blush so that it masked his scar. He wore a jacket and jeans

I changed Jay's hair color and messed it up a bit. I colored in the spot in his eyebrow so that the scar won't show. He had on glasses, jacket, and shorts.

I also dyed Lloyd's hair and kept it the same. I couldn't really do anything different. He wore, a blue and golden jacket and had shorts on.

"Remind me WHY we need to do this again." Kai said, touching his hair.

"Because you're so famous, they would recognize you immediately." I said, slapping his hand away. "And don't mess with your hair."

"I dunno, I kinda like being black." Jay said, looking in a mirror and admiring his hair.

"Dude…. just….. No. Just no." Cole said. Cole, Zane and Sensei were standing by,

"Racist much?" I scoffed.

"OH COME ON." Jay yelled. "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT'S WHAT I MEANT!"

"The meeting's gonna start in 10 minutes. We should hurry." Kai said, opening the door.

We all said our goodbye's and got into the car. I sat in the driver's seat. Kai sat next to me and Jay and Lloyd sat in the back.

"Wait. What about Lloyd? He's the only person who has the power of the first Spinjitzu Master." Jay said. I slammed my foot on the brakes.

"SHIT!" I yelled. "I forgot about you." I turned in my seat and looked at Lloyd.

"We can figure something out. Hurry. We're almost there." Lloyd said.

We got there about 2 minutes later.

Two people in cloaks were standing by the door.

As we walked to the door, they stopped us from walking in.

"Hey! What's the big deal here bud?" Jay asked.

"Show us you have elemental powers." One of them said in a deep voice.

"Fine." I muttered. _When I read their minds, I'll tell you, and then you tell them._ I said to Lloyd in my mind.

 _What power do I have then?_ He asked

 _MIND! Duh._

"I have the power of the mind." Lloyd said in a shaky voice.

"Oh yeah? What am I thinking about right now?" The guard said.

 _Bananas._ I said to Lloyd.

He made a face like Neuro usually does and then answered. "Banana's."

"Fine. You can pass." They stepped aside and waited for us.

We were soon all inside. The room was dimly lit and there were chairs in a circle.

About 10 or so people were sitting around. They turned and looked at us as we walked inside. We sat down. I sat down next to Lloyd and Jay. Kai had to sit across the room

"So. That's everyone. Now, my name is Mila Summers. I have the power of Wind." She said in a bubbly voice. She smiled brightly and pushed everyone back a tiny bit with the wind. Lloyd froze. I looked over at him then remembered. _Right. Morro._

"My name is Justin Lee, and I have the power of fire."

"My name is Kadian Bridgestone, and I have the power of the mind."

The list went on and on. There were 5 girls and 6 boys. Not including us.

Jay and Kai introduced themselves. We did the same thing with Lloyd that we did outside.

Then, It was my turn.

The plan was for me to reveal ourselves and explain what we wanted.

I slowly stood up. I made my hair change back to normal.

"My name is Trey Julian. I am the Titan Ninja." The whole room gasped.

"SECURITY!" The boy named Justin yelled.

"WAIT. Let's see what she has to say." Kadian said calmly.

Justin made a _humph_ sound, and sat back down in his chair sulking. "Nothing exciting ever happens around here." He muttered.

"Other than the fact that you have a whole room full of elementalists." Jay muttered.

"Yeah, well, see, I didn't come alone." I grabbed Lloyd and Jay and made them stand up. Kai stood up too. The room started muttering.

"That's Kai, Jay and Lloyd." I said, pointing to each person.

"Wait a minute. You said that you have the element of the mind." A girl named Bridget said.

"I did that." I said, holding up my hand.

"Listen. We saw what you can do, and we are really astonished. We thought it over and-"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! YOU SOUND LIKE ZANE. GET TO THE FREAKING POINT!" Jay groaned, interrupting Lloyd. Lloyd glared at him.

"What Lloyd wanted wanted to say was we want you to come and train with us and young elementalists." Kai finished.

"This isn't a must. You can choose if you want to do it or not…."

"They all said yes. Holy shit." Kai said, astounded. The new students were walking around in Sensei Garmadon's old monastery, figuring out what room they wanted and who they wanted to stay with.

"Don't be too surprised." I teased.

"I think it was because I'm so goddamn handsome that they decided to stay." Jay said.

"You have a girlfriend." Kai warned. Nya rolled her eyes.

"And what about the dudes?" I sneered.

"If you are saying that they are ga-" Zane said, but I slapped my hand over his mouth. Some of the guys looked over at us, offended.

"He's a nindroid, he can't help it." Cole said.

"You all did wonderful." Misako said. She was standing next to Sensei, and they were holding hands.

"Seriously. Someone send them on a freaking date already." Jay muttered to me.

Sensei bonked him over the head with his staff. "OW!" Jay yelped, rubbing his head. Sensei then turned to the students.

"Students!" He yelled out over the chaos. They all turned to face him.

"Welcome to your new home. You will live, and train here for as long as needed. You are welcome to leave and visit family. You will all have separate trainers. We have called the other elementalists and they are on their way. Training begins tomorrow, at the first bell." He was talking about a giant bell we have in a tower.

"You may all go and choose your rooms. Except for you." He pointed at Kadian. He looked surprised and walked over

"Neuro is not going to be here for a while. He has family business he needs to attend to. So Trey will be your trainer." He pointed at me. I smiled and waved a tiny bit. "Hi. My name is Trey."

"I'm Kadian." He held out his hand and I shook it.

I was excited for tomorrow. We'd had dinner (Cole was supposed to cook, but we had ordered pizza instead) and now I was getting in bed.

I turned off the light and smiled.

My eye's closed before my head hit the pillow.

 **CHAPTER TWO DONE! Special shout out to Kiarocksrainbows. Kadian is her OC she wanted me to add in. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**

 **Titan Ninja out. (Mic drop)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trey's POV**

I woke up the next morning bright and early. WAY before my alarm.

I jumped out of bed and threw on my Ninja suit. I ran down the hall and into the kitchen.

I was the only one there.

I shrugged and walked into the training room. I grabbed a sword and turned on the battle simulator. I chose the nindroid mode and started fighting.

 _Trey…_ I heard a voice whisper. I stopped moving. One of the sim's hit me and the "YOU LOSE." blared through the room.

"Who said that?" I asked.

 _I did. I am the queen of the demons._ I froze. I remembered what Sensei said about how when Garmadon went bad, he started talking to demons.

"NO. I want no part in what you're doing. Leave me out of this." I said forcefully.

 _I can't. I am a part of you. You have this incredible power and yet you don't use it for your own good. Get rid of those ninja and it'll be over with. All of Ninjago will be yours._ My mind was struggling. Power does sound awesome but….

"NO. I will never hurt my friends. Leave me."

 _I can't. I am a part of you._

"Oh yeah?" I surrounded myself in a golden energy buble. The voice screamed in my head and disappeared.

I panted. _Who was that?_ Just then, the bell rang.

I was total freaking chaos everywhere.

Kai's student was constantly throwing fireballs over and around the target he was SUPPOSED to hit, Jay's student kept shocking him, Cole's student kept creating earthquakes, Nya's student barely missed hitting Cole like five times, and Zane's froze him to the wall.

That left me and the other elementalists training their students.

And me training mine.

Kadian was wearing a red t-shirt with white sleeves and bright red pants. He had on blue aqua Jordans and was wearing a necklace that had a lightning bolt on it. His blonde,choppy hair was flopped over to one side, and it looked like he hadn't combed it.

"OK. Are you ready?" I asked Kadian as he walked up to me.

"I guess."

"Picture yourself going into my mind. Press your fingers to your temples like this if you want a clearer image. Practice on me." I said, standing across from him. I held my arms out like _Come at me._

He put his fingers on his temple. He shut his eyes tight and bit his lip.

He held his breath for a while and the let out a gasp. He put his hands down from his head.

"Well?" I asked.

"I just saw blurry images. Nothing much." He said, panting. "How does this power help me in battle?" He asked.

"You can see your opponent's next move. You can read inside the minds of your enemies." I said. I walked over to get a weapon to practice with a sword.

"Like you?" He asked suddenly. I stopped walking and turned around.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I couldn't see much. But I could see that there was something dark in your mind." He cocked his head a little, as if contemplating how this was possible.

I racked my mind trying to come up with an excuse.

"I…. Sensei….. He's afraid….. I have too much darkness in me. But…... I can controll it. Just please don't tell Sensei anything. I CAN controll it." I stuttered, not coming up with a good excuse.

He looked at me for a long time before he said, "I know you can. I saw in your head." I squinted at him. I sighed and grabbed a sword.

"If you don't mind, I brought my own weapons." He said. He grabbed his backpack from beside the wall. He then pulled out a double sided katana and a gun.

"Okay. My opinion on this. First of all, we don't always use guns, so I'm just gonna wait till I know what you can do with weapons that don't need bullets." I took the gun from his hand.

"Secondly, I need you to SHOW me that you can use a double sided katana without hurting yourself." I put the sword in his hands and walked over to the sim.

I turned it on and the holographic warriors stood there, waiting for someone to cross the red line, meaning someone had entered their domain. I chose the Serpentine

Kadian turned and looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" He asked, pointing at the figures.

"They won't hurt you, but if you get struck by one of their weapons, the system shuts down and you lose." I explained.

"Well, in that case." He jumped over the red line. The sim started and the images started fighting him.

He dodged their blows with ease, flipping, bending over. I noticed that he was very agile, he could move and bend like it was second nature.

Then the voice came back.

 _Trey. It's me your old friend._ I gasped. I couldn't talk out here.

"I… I'm going to the bathroom. Stay here and keep training." I yelled at Kadian. He nodded slightly and rammed his sword into the holographic snake.

I ran into the bathroom and ran into a stall.

"What do you want with me." I hissed.

 _Join me._

"I said NO."

 _With me by your side, together, we can rule Ninjago!_

"Who are you?" I snapped.

 _I used to be The Overlord's second in command. But when he was defeated by the First Spinjitzu Master, I was sent into the Underworld. I ruled there, until Garmadon came. He ruled then, and I controlled his thoughts, until I became HIM. When Lloyd defeated him, I was sent back into the Underworld, but this time, as a spirit. And I disappeared, waiting for another dark master._

 _And you are one! Together with me ruling you, we can join forces with the Demons and take back Ninjago. This place was never meant to be ruled by the light. Because, where there is light, there will always be shadow._

"But where there is shadow, there will be LIGHT!" I yelled, and did the same thing I had done before. But this time, there was no screaming. Just the inside of my head exploding. I felt like fireworks were going off in my head. I gritted my teeth, trying not to scream.

 **No POV**

 _"She banned me from her mind. Interesting." A shadowy spirit murmured, her palms pressed to her forehead. She was sitting on a throne made out of black velvet. She was wearing a black cloak that was trimmed with a dark purple ribbon. The figure was see through. She looked as if you were to touch her, she would evaporate into thin air. One each wall there were about 5 torches, each one aflame with purple fire. At the front of the room, across from the throne, there was ceiling high doors, each side guarded by two heavily armed demons._

 _The demons looked like the ghosts mixed with stone warriors. They had armor on every inch of their body, and they had black hoods covering their faces. They had beady black eyes and their mouth was set in a thin line. They had spears that were bigger than themselves._

 _"KAYENTA!" The shadow yelled putting her hands down from her face._

 _A girl, with a dark violet ninja gi on, entered the room. She had on leather gloves, and red fireball designs on her waist. She had two katanas slung across her back, and a gun in her utility belt. Her blue eyes pierced into the gloom and her short blonde hair with black streaks were prominent against the shade._

 _"You called for me Queen Deava, what is it that you wish?" She asked, bowing her head slightly._

 _"I have a mission for you." Kayentas eyes brightened._

 _"There is a ninja," Deava started, getting up from her throne. Her feet barely touched the ground. Her black cloak flowed around her as she glided over to where Kayenta stood._

 _"A ninja, who has the power of darkness. I feel, she is our way out of this dump." She walked over to a window and looked out. She saw demons working, and practicing fighting maneuvers. She felt a swell of proudness welling in her chest. She quickly welled it down, knowing not to get attached to her army. They will die in battle, and having feelings will only make her weak, a feeling she knew all too well._

 _"Which ninja?" Kayenta asked, walking up behind Deana quietly._

 _"The girl one. The one who defeated The Overlord. I want you to kidnap her and bring her to me. TONIGHT." She snapped. Kayenta nodded in aggrement and turned to walk out the door._

 _"And you must go alone." Deana added as the door shut behind her._

Jesus, does she not know who I'm up against? Alone my ass. _Kayenta thought as she shut the door behind her._

 **DONE! OK, no more excuses, I am going to give you one chapter each week, no more excuses. K?**

 **Anyway, IS IT JUST ME OR AM I ON FIRE RIGHT NOW! THIS IS MY BEST CHAPTER EVER! HELL YEAH!**

 **Kayenta is Kairocksrainbow's OC. Jesus Christ girl, you are on FIRE!**

 **Again, one or two chapters each week, no excuses.**

 **Titan ninja OUT (mic drop)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kai's POV**

I woke up at about 7:30 the next morning. I threw on my ninja gi and walked out of my room.

Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Jay, and Sensei were sitting at the table.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Jay said as I walked in.

"Haha. Where's Trey?" I asked, sitting down and grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"What, you mean she wasn't sleeping with you?" Jay smirked.

"She better not have." Zane said, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"She must be on a run." I said, putting cereal in my mouth.

"Nya's training with her student by the way." Jay added.

"What, you mean she isn't sleeping in your bed." I rebuked.

"Like hell she was."

"Wait, what?!" I yelped. Cole rolled his eye's.

 **1 hour later.**

"Okay, this has to be the longest run in the history of running." I said, pacing.

The others were sitting on a couch, watching T.V.

"If you're so goddamn worried about her, why don't you text her?" Jay asked, putting some popcorn in his mouth. We couldn't start training until Trey got back from her run.

"Do you think I haven't!" I yelled, waving my phone in the air.

"Why don't you check her room, Kadian said she didn't feel well yesterday." Zane said.

"How are you not worried, you're her freaking brother after all." Lloyd said to Zane.

"Because I know she can handle herself out there."

"GUYS!" Kaidan yelled, bursting into the room. He had a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked, standing up.

"I walked past Trey's room, and the door was wide open. There was a note on her bed. Here, look." He handed the note to Zane.

"She is mine now. You will be seeing her very shortly." Zane read, a look of dread passing over his face.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." I muttered, putting my hand over my face.

"Who the hell would want Trey?" Cole asked, looking over the note.

"I don't know, but all I know, is that there might be another battle coming up shortly." Zane said.

"DAMNIT!" I groaned.

 **Trey's POV**

All I know, is one minute i'm peacefully sleeping, the next, some girl runs into my room, hits me over the head, and takes me to the Underworld.

I woke up slowly. I was sitting in a chair in a cell. The first thing I notice is that the girl is standing in the corner of the room, outside of the cell.

The second thing I notice is that i'm handcuffed in deepstone manacles. My feet are chained to the chair and my hands are just chained together. I start pulling against the chains.

"Oh thank god, you're awake. I thought I was gonna have to hit you again." The girl said. I stopped struggling and looked at her. She walked out of the shadow and into the light.

She was wearing a dark violet ninja gi with black gloves. She had blonde hair with black streaks and blue eyes.

"You're a really feisty one, did you know?" She smirked.

"What do you want with me?" I snapped.

"I don't want you. Hell, you could rot in this cell for all I care. But it's my master that want's you. Queen Deava. Master of demons. And i'm Kayenta, her second in command." I stared at her.

"Anyway, since you're awake now, I should probably get her. She doesn't like to be kept waiting." She waved her fingers at me and left the room, locking the door behind her.

"Crap." I muttered. I kept pulling on the chains, hoping they would break.

They didn't. I sighed and looked for another way out.

Just then the door opened.

A shadowy figure floated in, smiling grimly at me.

"So, this is the infamous Tracy Jullians." She said quietly.

"Don't call me Tracy, asshole." I snapped. She chuckled quietly. Her voice sounded familiar.

"YOU'RE the lady in my head!" I exclaimed.

"Took you long enough." Kayenta said, walking out from behind Deava.

"Exceptional work Kayenta." Deava said, turning to acknowledge her.

"It had better been, I have a few more battle scars because of her." Kayenta said, giving me a glare full of poison.

"What do you want with me?" I said again, this time looking at Deava.

"As you can see, I am only a shadow. I need a physical body to maintain being able to take over Ninjago." She looked at me.

"You want to posses me." I whispered. Being someone who was possessed, let me tell you that it's not a fun experience. All of your energy is drained, and you can't resist the urge to hurt everyone you know.

"I don't necessarily have to posses you. I'm already in your head. You just have to bow down to me and I can take control. No hurting."

"You think i'm that naive?" I asked.

"Yes." She snarled, and with that she entered my head and I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

 **Damnit. How long has it been since I uploaded? Shit.**

 **Anyway, it's spring break and i'm going over to my dad's house for the next five days which means i have like, A HELLA LOT OF TIME TO WRITE! Anyway, i am like, SOOOO SORRY ABOUT MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT! YOU ALL ARE SOOOOOO AWESOME FOR UNDERSTANDING! I LUV YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!**

 **Titan ninja out (mic drop)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kai's POV**

"WHY ARE WE JUST SITTING AROUND!" I yelled, starting to feel frustrated with the lack of running around.

It had been a good three hours since we had found the note, and all we were doing was, well, sitting around.

"Kai, I want to find my sister as much as you do, but we have no clue where she is, she might be on the dark island for all we know." Zane said, walking up to me from behind.

"Then let's go to the freaking dark island!" I yelled again, starting to feel even more agitated. I started pacing back and forth.

"Zane is right Kai. We don't know where she is, and this could just lead us on a wild goose chase. And plus, we can't leave the students home alone. They are inexperienced. And we are doing the best we can, We just have to wait until something happens." Sensei said, trying to soothe me.

I looked at the clock. It was 5:45.

"There's nothing on the news about anything." Cole said, channel surfing on the T.V.

"And nothing on the computer." Nya said.

"I'm all out of ideas." Jay said.

"Right because we need you to make up all the ideas." I snapped.

"And what are your ideas hothead?" Jay rebuked.

"WE GET OFF OUR ASSE'S AND LOOK FOR HER!" I yelled, exasperated.

"I'm going to go make you some tea." Misako said, standing up from the couch and walking in the kitchen.

Just then the lights started flickering and everything went dark.

"I'll go fix the lights." Jay said, grabbing a flashlight and walking out of the room.

The front doors flew open and two figures walked into the room.

"Trying to look for your friend?" A soft voice said. I opened my palm and a flame appeared.

"Oh hell." I muttered.

Trey had been possessed. She now wore a long black tattered cape, and her clothes were a very dark violet.

"Deava, you have no business here. Especially not with one of my students. Sensei yelled.

"Actually, I have as much business with her as you do. You see, she has the element of darkness, and I only possess people with the element of darkness. Problem solved." She inspected her nails as if she were bored.

"Anyway, you have something that I want." She said, looking up.

"And what is that?" Sensei asked.

"You know that demons cannot travel between worlds. And my army is almost 99.9% , I need the realm crystal. You can give it to me or I shall take it by force."

"The crystal was destroyed." Sensei said. Deava's eye's opened wide.

"Really. I must have missed the memo. Anyway. You still have something that I want."

"And what is that?"

"The staff. Kayenta. Destroy."

Just then, the lights flickered on and I could see the figures more clearly.

"GOT I- Woah. What the hell is… IS THAT TREY!?" Jay yelped, walking into the room.

The other girl, Kayenta, was wearing a dark violet ninja gi with black leather gloves. She had two katana's in her hands and a gun in her utility belt. She had blonde hair with black streaks and bright blue eye's.

"Master, do I get to kill them." She asked, looking back to Trey/Deava.

"Do what you please." Kayenta smirked and ran at us, lighting her swords on…

"FIRE?! SHE HAS THE POWER OF FIRE?!" Cole yelled as he turned invisible.

"Is she related to you?" Lloyd yelled to Nya as he dodged a sword being thrown his way.

"NO!" Nya yelled, throwing a water ball at her that was immediately evaporated.

"She has the same DNA structure as you do." Zane said from across the room.

"DID YOU SCAN HER!" I yelled, running in to help Nya. I threw my sword at her but it was blocked.

"You wanted to know if she was related to you!" Zane yelled back.

All of a sudden Deava was walking across the room, headed for Sensei's office.

"NO!" I yelled, running over and blocking the door. Deava sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said.

"HA! So that IS Trey in there. She would never hurt me." I said triumphantly.

"No. But I would." Suddenly, she pulled a katana out of thin air and slashed it across my face.

I screamed and fell to the floor, putting my hand over my eye..

"KAI!" Nya yelled, running over to me.

"Puny ninja." Deava hissed. She opened the door behind me and opened it wider so that Kayenta could slip through, and then the door shut and they locked it.

I pulled my hand away and saw blood. I groaned. Pain seared through my head like a bullet.

"Are you okay?" Nya asked, falling to her knees at my side. I looked up at her

"Is it bad?" I asked, looking up at her.

She grimaced. "You're gonna need a bigger band-aid." She said. I then saw that she had a gash running down her arm.

"You're hurt!" I yelped. She looked down at her arm and winced. "Not as bad as you." She said, helping me stand up. I put my hand over my face again and groaned.

I saw that the others were bleeding and hurt too. Except for Zane.

"I can't believe Trey would do that." Lloyd said, seeing my face.

"That wasn't Trey!" Me and Zane said at the same time.

"Trey would never hurt Kai. Not like that at least." Zane said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"C'm on Kai. That cut won't heal it's self." Nya said, guiding me into the kitchen.

 **Nya's POV**

The last time I had seen my brother that hurt was when dad was teaching Kai how to make a sword. Kai was about six so that made me five and when he did make one he was so happy that he waved it in the air and accidentally slashed himself in the arm.

He started crying and dad had to wrap his arm in gauze so that it would stop bleeding.

I washed off Kai'd wound with antibacterial and some water.

"Ow." He moaned when the antibacterial touched his skin. He pulled away out of impulse.

"We want to make sure that the cut doesn't get infected." I murmured. A large thump came from the other room.

"What are you doing in there!" I yelled. Cole poked his head in.

"We're trying to break down the door!" He said.

"Don't hurt each other." I said, turning back to Kai.

Jay poked his head in.

"That would be a much better scene if you were wearing a nurse's dress." He said, smirking.

I splashed water in his face.

He threw up his hands to protect himself and laughed, walking out.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed some gauze. I started wrapping it around Kai's left side of his face.

"I can't believe you date that zaptrap." He muttered.

"I can't believe you call him 'Zaptrap.'"

"Actually Cole calls him that." He answered as I put tape in the gauze to keep it in place.

"Replace this every night and whenever you take a shower." I said, sitting back. Kai stood up and walked over to a mirror. I stood up and walked over to the sink, washing my hands.

"Thanks for this." He said, turning towards me.

"No problem, no take off your shirt and let me wash it." I said, drying off my hands. He sighed and started pulling off his shirt. He threw it over to me and I caught it.

"On second thought, we might need to burn it." I said, holding it with my pointer finger.

"Like hell you will." He said, walking out of the room.

I followed him just as the guys broke through the door.

"NINJA- Shit." Jay yelled, as he broke through.

I peaked in the door and saw that the case that held the staff was broken, glass shards were everywhere. And the window was broken.

"So what now?" Kai asked, coming in wearing a sweatshirt.

"We track her." Zane said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Lloyd asked.

"When Deava walked by me, I put a small tracker on her cape." Zane said as he walked over to a computer.

"YESSS! I LOVE having a nindroid on our team!" Kai yelled, pumping his fist in the air and walking over to stand beside Zane.

I pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

"I'm sending the falcon to go to their location. He can keep an eye on her until we can get to them." Zane said, typing on the keyboard and pulling up a map of Ninjago with a red blinking dot moving across the screen.

Just then the falcon flew into the room and landed on Zane's arm.

"I need you to find Trey." He showed the falcon the screen. The falcon let out a caw and jumped off his arm, and flew into the sky.

"So what are we waiting for?" Kai asked, bending down to pick up a sword on the floor.

"Let's suit up."

 **Epic ending? (in my opinion) Check. Epic battle? Check. Epic story? (Again in my opinion) Check.**

 **TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! WHOOP!**

 **After this story, I was thinking of writing a story where instead of sending the ninja back in time, garmadon sends them into a dimension where the ninja never knew each other and what their life would be like then. Tell me what you think!**

 **Titan ninja out (mic drop)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kai's POV**

Sensei gave us permission to follow Deava and Kayenta. We all gathered weapons and jumped on our elemental dragons.

The students were very reluctant and wanted to come, but Sensei said the the other elementalists and him would continue their training.

"Okay Zane, where's she headed?" I yelled over the rushing wind.

"It seems as though they are headed to the Fire Temple, as if to go into the Underworld."

"It would make since. If she wants to open up a portal to the Underworld to bring back some demons…" Cole started.

"Then we don't have much time. Noon is over, but we have till twilight." Nya said.

"But I thought that there was only skeletons in the Underworld? How can there be demons?" Lloyd asked.

"Apparently, there are different levels of the Underworld. The deeper you go, the harder it is to get out." Zane informed.

"So that's why she needs a portal. She needs one to bring the demons out." Lloyd said.

"Hey Zane, do demons have a weakness?" I asked Zane.

"Their only known weakness is fire apparently." He said, looking at me.

"Oh great. Now it's up to me to save Ninjago. Whoop." I groaned.

"I thought you always wanted the fame." Jay taunted. I glared at him.

"So the plan is when the portal opens we jump out and fight them. Kai, you have to confront Deava before they can get to Ninjago city. Are you up to facing Trey?" Cole asked me.

"Yeah. I think i'll be fine." I lied.

"We have to hurry. It is approximately five minutes till twilight." Zane said.

"Dammit, then let's GO!" I yelled, my dragon zooming into the forest. The others followed.

"We have to be quieter. We are getting closer to the temple, and if we wish to make a surprise attack, we must travel the rest of the way by foot." Zane said.

"Alright then." Lloyd said, bringing his dragon to the ground.

We all landed our dragons and started walking.

"Remember the last time we were here?" Jay said.

"Yeah. I got my true potential." I said proudly.

"And we all thought you were dead." Nya said, punching me hard in the arm.

"OW! What was that for!" I yelped.

"For letting us think that you were dead." She answered.

"No. I was talking about when Cole saw that dragon and it scared him half to death." Jay giggled.

"But they don't anymore, do they?" Cole snapped.

"No…. Ghosts do." Jay said, laughing.

"I may be transparent but I can still kick your ass." Cole snarled.

"Shut up." Lloyd said.

"Don't tell me to-"

"NO. We're here." Lloyd said, pointing in front of him.

In front of us stood a volcano, towering into the sky. In front of it was the ruins of the temple.

"Well. THAT didn't survive the explosion." Jay said, laughing awkwardly.

All of a sudden the sky darkened and the wind started howling.

"She's opening the portal!" Zane yelled, running ahead.

We all followed him and bust out of the trees, only to find that demons were already coming out of the portal.

"Okay! You all know the plan!" Lloyd yelled at all of us. We nodded.

"THEN LET'S BLOW THIS POPSICLE STAND!" Jay yelled. We pulled out our swords and ran forward, only to stop suddenly.

The demons were all different shapes. Some had wings and others had horns. Some could breath fire and others froze things with each step they took.

All I know is that there were like, five hundred of them.

"Okay, that's it. That's it. We're dead. WE'RE DEAD!" Jay yelled, slapping his forehead.

"Calm down zap-trap." Cole said.

"Told ya." I muttered to Nya.

"OH i'm SORRY Cole, but incase you haven't realized, there are, like, a thousand demons, and in case you can't see, ABOUT HALF OF THEM CAN FLY COLE! AND THEY CAN BREATH FIRE!" Jay yelled, hysterically.

"There goes our sneak attack." Lloyd muttered, looking over at the demons, who were all looking over in our direction.

"Say something, Mr. Invincible." Nya said, pushing me forward.

"Okay… Um…. You have about five seconds to return into that portal, and… umm… if you don't…. Oh yeah, you'll get fire to the face." I yelled, lighting up my hands. They didn't flinch.

Instead they started laughing.

"Great. Thanks alot Kai. Now they think we're idiots." Cole snapped.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?" I yelped.

"You mortals think you're so smart. Fine then. If you want to fight, let's fight." Deava said smoothly.

 **I talked to my brother the other day, and guess what?**

 **HE DOSEN'T HAVE THE SAME MUSIC INTERESTS AS ME? I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL?!**

 **And yes, I know this is a crappy ending, don't judge.**

 **This next chapter will be better, I PROMISE.**

 **Oh, and BTW, I will only have about today and tomorrow to write this. I'm going to Tahoe to visit some of my dad's cousins and I don't even know who the hell they are and I probably won't talk the whole time and I will have no idea what the hell they're talking about and they'll probably talk about the stupid Masters the whole time. *Groan.***

 **Annnnnywayyyyyyyy…**

 **Titan Ninja out. (mic drop)**

 _ **P.S. I have to listen to my sister sing and she is terrible. And I am a good singer. Houston, we have a problem. XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kai's POV**

"NINJAGO!" I yelled, thrusting my sword in the air and running forward. A whole swarm of demons ran towards us at the same time.

I thrust my hands in front of my friends and created a huge wall of fire in between us and them.

About half of the demons ran into the wall.

"I have an idea!" Zane yelled. He jumped over the wall and stabbed a demon with his deepstone sword. It shrieked and exploded into ashes.

"Deepstone is another component that can destroy them!" Zane yelled at us. Lloyd pulled me aside.

"Remember, get Trey and destroy the portal." He reminded me.

"Right got it."

"Good luck." He said, turning around.

"I don't need luck." I yelled back at him

"I didn't mean you!" He yelled over his shoulder, running into the fray. I smirked and ran to find Deava. I ran up a cliff and looked around, hoping to spot her in the crowd.

"Looking for me?" I heard a soft voice say from behind me. I whipped around and saw Deava sitting on a tree stump. I pulled out my sword. She looked hard at me.

"You're here to fight me." She said.

"Just to get my friend." I said.

"But you two are more than friends, aren't you?"

"Uhhh…"

"Do you ever wonder what happened to your father?" She asked me, changing the subject.

"What?" She had thrown me off guard. I almost dropped my sword.

"Yes. Your father and I had known each other once. You see, when your mother died, giving birth to Nya, you're father had gone crazy in grief. He covered it best he could to be with you two, but it wasn't enough. One day, he started rampaging villages. Burning them down. I saw and thought that he had the power of darkness. I was wrong. I helped him harness his anger and let it out in destruction and chaos. The other elementalists found him doing this and sent him into the cursed realm."

"But, then that means…." I said, dread coming over me.

"It means that you can never see your father again." She snarled, looking happy at my pain.

"No. You're lying just to get to me. Well it won't work." I said, regaining control of my sword.

"Fine then." She said, and as quick as a flash, she pulled two swords out from behind her back and ran at me. I lifted my sword up to protect myself. The metal clanged against each other and we pulled away. I lifted my sword over my head and set it on fire. I brought it down and she stepped out of the way, bringing her sword up to my head. I ducked.

It was the same thing over and over again. She would strike me and then I would strike her.

I was running out of energy and bleeding, but for some reason with each attack she came on stronger.

And then I made a false move. I swung my sword at her and missed. She kicked me in the stomach and a flew back. I tried to sit up but I couldn't.

Deava picked me up by the front of my shirt.

"You and your friends are doomed." She twisted me around. "Take a look."

Jay and Nya were fighting side by side, but Jay had broken his arm and Nya had a gash across her stomach.

Cole had broken his leg, Lloyd had been stabbed, and Zanes arm had fallen off.

"No." I whispered.

"They will die by my hands and so will you." She tightened her grip on my shirt.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE!" I yelled. I kneed her in the stomach and she screamed and dropped me. I looked around and saw that the staff was on the ground a couple of feet away from me.

I got up and ran over.

"NO!" Deava screamed.

I grabbed the staff and broke it in my hands.

All the demons around me screamed and turned to ash. Then, the ashes went through the portal. The portal closed and the demons were trapped inside.

"I'm still here. You can't get rid of me." Deava said mainicaly.

I turned around and dropped the pieces of the staff. My hands started to heat up.

"Yes I can." Flames appeared in my hand and I threw them at her. She screamed and her spirit floated out of Trey. I caught her before she hit the ground. She was pale and hardly breathing.

Deava's spirit exploded into ashes.

I looked up and saw that the others were coming over.

"We need to get you all to a hospital." I said.

 **Yey. Another crappy ending. Jesus, pull it together *Slap myself in the forehead***

 **Now that that's over with. I AM AIMING FOR AT LEAST 4 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WHOOP WHOOP!**

 **Hope you enjoyed. There will be at least 9-10 chapters in this story.**

 **Titan Ninja out (mic drop)**

 _ **P.S. ITunes is still being a bitch**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Trey's POV**

My whole body ached. I felt exhausted, like all the energy had been drained out of me.

The first thing I realized was that I was in one of those modes where I was thinking and asleep at the same time. The second thing I realized was that there was someone else in the room with me. More than one person actually.

I shifted and opened my eye's. I opened them fully and saw that I was in my bed room. There was a cup of tea on my bedstand and some scrolls.

"Wu." I muttered. I looked up and he was sitting there. Misako was on the far side of the room. He looked up and smiled.

"The patient is awake." He said.

I groaned and held my head. "What hap-" I cut myself off, remembering exactly what happened.

"Shit." I muttered, covering my face with my hands. "Are they okay?" I asked, pulling my hands away.

"They've been better." Misako said, walking over with a bowl in her hands.

"Damnit, this is my fault." I groaned.

"I will not have any of this. None of what happened was your fault. It was Deava and Deava alone." Sensei said, suddenly standing.

"But it was MY physical body. I was in there, I could've stopped her, but I didn't." Misako set the bowl down next to Sensei's tea.

"Nothing you could've done would've stopped what happened. It is in the past, and I am sure the ninja don't blame you for anything." Sensei replied.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"Jay's arm is broken, Nya has a nasty gash across her stomach, Cole's leg is broken, Lloyd got stabbed, Zane's arm was cut off, and Kai was slashed across the face, across his eye actually." Misako answered. I groaned and put my hands on my temples.

"Do you want to see them? They are out of the hospital. I told them they couldn't see you until you were better, but if you want…" She continued, looking at me.

"Would you want to see the person you almost killed?" I asked her.

Sensei got up and walked out of the room without a word.

"Oh no… you are not… no… don't you dare-" The door being shut cut me off.

"He'd going to get them isn't he?" I asked Misako.

"Knowing him, yes." She said, smiling.

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

Soon I heard a knock at the door. I popped my head up from the covers and looked at Misako. I shook my head. She smiled and nodded. She opened the door and everyone streamed in.

"My bedroom isn't big enough for everyone!" I yelped, covering my head.

"Sensei say's you're afraid to see us." Jay said.

"Jay!" Nya yelled, slapping him over the head "Ow!" Jay yelped.

I opened my eye's and looked at them. And then I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Damnit, is it bleeding again?" Lloyd asked, looking at his side.

"No, I just…. I can't believe I did that to you all." I whispered.

"You did not do this." Kai said. I looked over at him.

"OH MY GOD I DID THAT TO YOU." I yelped.

"No. Deava did this to me." He said. I looked at Zane, hoping there was nothing wrong with him.

"That's not your arm." I said.

"Trey, relax. You're looking at this all wrong." Cole said.

"THAT IS NOT HIS FREAKING ARM!" I yelled, pointing at Zane.

"Listen, we were thinking of going to Chen's. You want to go?" Jay asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"We weren't thinking of going." Cole said.

"Well, i'm starving and there's nothing to eat." Jay said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, whatever. Just let me change." I said, sitting up.

"Alright." Nya said, opening the door for the others to walk through. Then she slapped Jay again.

"OW! What is it with you?" He yelped.

"Chen's? Was that really the right time to bring that up?" She snapped, closing the door, cutting off the rest of the conversation.

I sighed and got out of bed. I was wearing some yoga pants and tank-top. I stripped down and put on a white shirt with a black leather jacket. I put on my Sketchers and some jeggings.

I put on a necklace that used to be my mom's and looked at myself in the mirror. There were scratches and burn marks around my face.

In the back of my mind I knew that what I was saying was wrong. It wasn't my fault, but I felt extremely guilty. I felt that if I had said no that first time I met them, none of this would've happened.

Then again, if I said no, I wouldn't of found Zane, I wouldn't have remembered about my powers, and I wouldn't have family.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "What am I gonna do?" I muttered.

"Well, first you can start with forgetting everything that you said earlier." I heard a voice from behind me say. I whipped around and saw that Kai was standing next to my door.

"You little perv!" I yelled, throwing my yoga pants at him. He laughed and stepped aside.

"How long have you been in here?" I snapped.

"About ten seconds." He answered.

"Don't you know it's polite to knock?"

"Don't you know nothing was your fault?"

I sighed. "Don't you think I want to believe that?"

"Then why won't you?" He pressed.

"Because…. It's complicated." I answered.

"You know that we don't blame you." He said, walking up to me.

"You should."

"You shouldn't keep beating yourself up over this. There was nothing you could've done to prevent what happened."

"What do the students think?" I asked, looking at him square in the face.

He hesitated before answering.

"They thought it would be best to wait a while before coming back."

"And that's my fault." I sighed, plunking down on the bed.

"No, it's not. They thought that they were inexperienced for this."

I paused for a moment before replying.

"Kai, promise that you're telling the truth. About how you and the others think it wasn't my fault."

"I promise." He said without hesitation.

"Okay then." I stood up and looked at him.

"I just realized I'm starving too. Let's eat." He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder.

We walked out into the living room where the others were sitting.

I looked at them one by one. Cole, the ghost, the person with the biggest heart I know. Jay, the joker, who can take things seriously whenever needed. Lloyd, the leader, who taught me it's okay to ask for help. Nya, who's more than just a pretty face and a girl.

Kai, who taught me to always trust in yourself and your friends.

And Zane. My big brother who taught me that it's more than just numbers, it's about family, and that ninja never quit.

I want to make that impact. Because they, have made the biggest in me.

 **Oh shit I want to cry but I can't because I'm this big tough-ass who can't cry about things like that.**

 **DAMNIT IT'S OVER.**

 **(Oscars moment.) I want to thank the people who support me in my writing career. My teacher, , and my parents. (Even though they have no freaking clue I do this XD)**

 **And the people who comment on this series and who have given me 10/10 every time I write. You all inspire me to be the best I can.**

 **OK, enough of this shit.**

 **Next series….**

 **"The ninja are sent into another dimension by Garmadon with the Mega Weapon, where they never knew each other. Can they regain their memories and escape? Or will they be trapped there while Garmadon rules with no ninja to stand in his way?"**

 **I was also thinking of dabbling in the old HP? What do ya think? (That's Harry Potter for you amateurs)**

 **I was also thinking of doing some Cinemasins shit with Ninjago? (I do not own Ninjago or Cinemasins BTW)**

 **Titan Ninja out (Mic drop)**


End file.
